Could It Be?
by LovelyLyrics
Summary: *After Bitter Blood* Since Claire is away from Shane and Amelie makes her hang out with him every Thrusday something happens and starts happening after Claire sees Dean and saves Jason from dying but can she save herself and Jason the new love of her life. May turn to Rated M


_**Could It Be?**_

_**Hey guys my first Fan Fiction that I have actually have posted and I hope that you like it because this one has been one of the hardest Fan Fiction that I have written since it's between Claire and Jason. I have always thought that they would be the best couple ever but it doesn't happen but in my crazy world it will and my way hope you like also some spoilers from Bitter Blood.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the idea sadly Rachel Caine owns the series **___

**Chapter 1: Don't Run Away**

**Claire's P.O.V**

I begin walking around Morganville as I feel trap inside the Glass house now since what happened between Naomi and Amelie. Now I can't seem to have a conversation with Eve without feeling awkward since Michael kissed me and made my relationship with Shane got to hell. I still can't believe I am not with Shane anymore because of some stupid sister drama between Naomi and Amelie. Really did they have to drag me into their stupid mess like they always do?

I guess when you live in Morganville and you are the "pet" of the founder then you every problem of hers has to become yours without any doubt. Like how now I have to check on Jason if he is doing okay as a vampire since he is the newest vamp in this town. I walk down the street noticing that I am near the bad part of town. Isn't everywhere in this town a bad place since vampires can kill you if they want?

I look around the street and see that some guys are looking at me they were eating me with their stares and I began to walk faster. I hear voices of the guys who I walked pass and they were like "we should kidnap her so we can be out of this town" or "I heard that she is done with Collins maybe she is here to pick someone up to be her new pet since she can't stand being one" . I am surprise that they weren't calling me a fang banger since that's what every idiot in this town calls me. As I keep on walking through a dirty street full of rapist and killers I see Dean (from book 6).

What the hell is Dean doing outside of jail? I remember that he was supposed to be locked up for nearly draining me to death. As I look at him he walks right pass me checking my butt out. Really has he not notice that I am the girl that had him sent to jail. He looks at me then grabs my wrist and says, "Well look who we have here in this part of town? Could it be one and only Claire Bear or better known as the fang banger whore from the Glass House."

I begging to boil in the inside and reply to him, "Fuck off Dean I am not here to play games or more important to see you."

Dean gives me a bad boy smile then I notice that he had a sliver stake in his hand. What the fuck did this idiot do? Now I am pretty sure that they won't let him out of jail for sure. Then Dean looks at the stake and then at me and says, "Don't worry I didn't use it on the blonde vamp from your home. And I would never use it to hurt you or more important those breasts of yours my Claire bear. Anyway heard you and Shane had a huge fight because of a vampire and just saying if you guys were going to end because of some guy that guy should've been me since I am that good just ask anyone."

Those this idiot really thinks that I would ever hook up with him since he tried to kill me and leave me to die. I begging to walk away ignoring what he said since I really don't like talking about that subject with anyone mostly with a rapist/murder. Again Dean grabs my wrist and says, "You can just come here and not expect to have fun with any guy. Which by any guy I mean me you know don't want anyone touching the queen? You know that I am back ruling this area so I need a queen and you might be just the perfect girl for that. Will you help this king rule the kingdom that fears yet respects him?"

I swear to god that I am about to kill this guy with my own hands if he doesn't leave me the fuck alone. Though maybe I should kill the guy but then I might have Captain Obvious behind my case also I would never do that. However something in me felt like it wanted him like it was all pure desire. It was something that felt really good like the most wonderful feeling you could ever feel. Yet in the inside my heart was telling me and begging me to not do something stupid for _Shane._

Shane. He was the one that obviously my heart desired more than sex. What we had was more than a crush more than a like, like more a love. Though the thought of Shane made me ignore what Dean was offering and made me ask, "Who used to rule before you took him down and what did you do kill him or fed him to a vampire from this town that owes you? Wait let me guess you fucked him really hard that you gave him STD's?"

Dean got a huge smirk on his face as he knew that I was wondering about him. Well how can I not wonder what the hell this guy does to rule? Hell he tried draining me so I am not surprise he did the same. Then Dean responds, "Well Jason you remember him the guy that got me locked up and set you free? Since I got out I heard he became a vamp that guy always wanted to be one. I swear in jail he was obsesses with being one always talked about getting a certain blonde vamp was going to turn for free. Well back to my story or you want to ignore it and have some fun?

"I guess you don't since you are just there standing like a mummy. Anyway well today I found the fang banger of Jase and since he is a vamp he ruled this side of town till I staked him like five minutes ago. He is down by that alley over there probably by now he must be dead you know him being a new-be vampire and all."

Something inside of me broke when Dean mentioned Jason hurt me like hell. I know Jason maybe many things to other people like a killer or psychopath but to me he is just a guy that wants love. That all in his life he has been missing love mostly when he needed it the most all Jason wants is someone to love him and I can tell he thinks that by becoming a vampire that he would be loved by anyone most important his Eve since she always got all the attention because of her gothica attitude.

I look at Dean he looks like he is expecting something from me but I just walk away from him and go to the alley in which he said Jason would be located at. I hear Dean yell my name out and I hear him saying, "Claire Bear! Claire! Danvers! Of course you would use me but hey that's what I get for wanting a FANG BANGER oh and I know you will be back they all come back mostly for the king!"

I run all the way into the alley where Dean had told me he had left Jason dead, I think hope not when I get there I see blood all over the ground. Seriously what is up with me seeing blood like almost every fucking day? Well this is Morganville the town of the vampires so yeah makes sense a town run by vampires that only care about themselves and no one else. I get down on the ground and pick Jason up. I check him and see that he is still alive as he is groaning and moaning from the pain. Then I notice that Jason's eyes weren't there usual eye color but scarlet red.

I know what this means by his eye being red. This is not my best day. Every time I check on Jason I always have like two or three baggy bloods now I have none. Seriously the day this idiot gets hurt I don't bring any blood with me. I look at Jason into his eyes and say, "Hi Jason remember toady is Thursday and today is the day that we usually hang out at the cemetery? Well right now you are hurt and I usually have baggy blood well not today so I can't believe I am saying this but I need you to drink from me enough that you can heal and not die, okay?"

Jason all he did was nodding his head and pulled me closer as in for a kiss and bit my neck and man it felt good. Every time a vampire bit me even Myrnim it hurt a lot like hell but with Jason it was different I kind of loved it and I never want it to end. As I feel blood being sucked through Jason's bloody lips he lets out a moan in my neck and I moan too. This feels great even better than sex I have never felt like this all fuzzy and warm in the inside. I feel Jason getting up and now he is holding me like a lover and not the prey or enemy. I can feel Jason's hands wonder around my body and it feels good.

I don't know what is going on with me but I let him wonder will I wonder on his. I feel his stomach where the wound was and it's all heal. How is that possible he is a new born vampire he has only been a vampire for like a couple of months and just by a small amount of my blood he has healed. I forget about that thought as he pulls away from my neck and places his bloody lips in my lips. Gosh this kiss is so hot with me being all hot and him being all cold making this a perfect kiss.

I taste my blood in his lips and this kiss tastes better than any other I ever had. I now probably know why vampires like drinking from me; my blood tastes delicious well mostly on Jason's lips. Gosh I felt Jason's hands beneath my tank top and he takes it off. He sees me in my jeans and red lace bra and he smiles at what he sees. I take off Jason's bloody stained shirt and see now that he has been turned into a vamp that he looks great his muscles look awesome he seems to be getting a six-pack and he isn't one of those freaky muscle-y vampires.

I trail my hands down Jason's stomach and it feels good then Jason again claims my lips to be his own. I feeling his lips against my lips I guess since we have spent so many times we have spent in the cemetery we have grown to close and not noticed it. I feel Jason's hands go behind to where my bra hook is and unhooks it. My bra falls from my chest and I see Jason staring at it and he looks hypnotized. Then he lowers his mouth to my right boob and his fangs are out.

I know happens next he bites my boob and there is blood coming out both of us moan Jason from pleasure and me from pain and pleasure. Though I know that this is so wrong I wanted this to happen something inside of me was waiting more and more of Jason and as did I. When Jason lips moved away from my breast I pulled him and made his lips mine and he responded without any doubt. Then my phone started to ring and we both pulled apart from each other and notice we were both covered in my blood.

I pull my phone out of my jeans and see that Shane was calling me. Shit. This could not be happening I still have feelings for Shane and I am here nearly having sex with Eve's little vampire brother. Jason looks at me and nods at me as in telling me to answer the phone and I do. Then I hear Shane say, "Where the fuck are you can't you see its sunset and you are out by yourself in this crazy vampire town by yourself."

Jason looks at me and I know that he heard what Shane said because he just laughed. I look at him and punch him in his stomach though I know it doesn't hurt him at all. And I reply Shane, "Oh don't worry I am with Jason like I am always am on Thursdays. I'll be home like in an hour or so because Jason is taking me out to eat at Myrnim's so we can do some test on him so I might be home late."

Jason again he just laughs at me response and whispers, "Aww you lied for me I am honored but can we just finish what we started?"

I ignore him and hear Shane say, "Fine come home whenever you want and tell Jason I am surprised that he is still alive word around is that Dean killed him."

Then out of nowhere Dean comes right behind us with a bunch of fat recknecks holding my bra and says, "Well, since you don't want to be my queen you want to be his well that's sad. Well I guess he has to die for you to say yes. Guys kill Jason and take Claire whore to my apartment."

**Here you go guys hope that you like so follow and review if you want more. Also hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas.**


End file.
